Thanks Katie
by oldandgray
Summary: AU Katie's actions sends Emily on an extended holiday
1. Chapter 1

**This is AU. You can guess where it will go, it just might take a little time to get there. This is set in the time between college and university.**

Emily

"Emily wake up." Why was Katie in my dream trying to get me to wake up?

"Emily Wake Up!" I turned my head and looked at the clock, 2:47 am.

"Go away Katie, I am sleeping"

"Where is your phone?"

"Use your own phone, some, where, else!" I turned my back to her hoping she would take the hint.

"Where is your phone?" No such luck. Katie on a mission, no stopping until she gets what she is after.

"Pocket of my blue jacket, I think. Can I go back to sleep?"

I hear her search through the jackets hung behind the door and then the thump of a small object hitting the floor. Damn she could be a little more careful with my stuff... The sound of her stiletto heal smashing the glass face of the phone had me awake. I bounced to a sitting position giving her a death stare that would have killed most mortals. On her it had no effect.

"What the fuck is your problem? I just got that phone! You are buying me a new one as soon as the sun comes up!"

"Now that I have your attention we need to talk." All the intensity and drive was gone from her voice. "I, well we have a problem."

I made her explain it to me four times, three different ways, and after an additional ten minute Q&A I think I had the just of the situation. Her current ex-boyfriend was the scum that scum wiped off their shoes, and she was guilty by association. And the unfortunate part I played was by being her twin I looked a lot like her. 'Thanks Katie.' I think that will be my new mantra.

Joel had the 'Katie Fitch Trifecta', nice clothes, nice car, good in bed. Her rating not mine, I was so glad at that moment I liked girls. I am sure not all males are as bad as Joel but he was bring the average way down. Sure he had lots of time and money to spend on Katie, but that was because he was running drugs. And he and his mate Trevor thought it would be OK to skim a little of the top and deal it on the side. The higher ups had come to town to discuses corporate loyalty, Trevor had turned up dead and is girl Sara was missing. And Joel assumed he and Katie were next on the meet and great list.

"So go to the police."

"With what 'I think my boyfriend might be a drug dealer and bad men might be after us'? I don't have enough to get them picked up, if I even knew who they were, which I don't. And then I would be a snitch and a bigger target."

"Have you got a better idea?"

"Mom and Dad said we could take a gap year and travel, sounds like a good time to start."

"Run away?" I asked in disbelief.

"Travel."

"Last I checked that cost money." She picked up her clutch from her bed and dropped a not very small wad of cash in my lap. "What the f..."

"About four thousand," she replied before I could curse again.

"Drug money?"

"Most likely. I made Joel give me some travel money. There should be enough for both of us to go far away." She reached into her clutch again and dropped her cell phone in my lap. It was in no better shape then mine. "Get a new phone when you get where you are going. Disposable with a new number." Kate had watched the Bourne series last week, and must have been taking notes. OK I watched with her, Julia Stiles has a great smile. "We tell no one where we are going, we go our separate ways and meet up in a month."

"OK supper spy, how do we do that if we can't contact each other?"

"You remember the hotel we had tea at on our 10th birthday?"

"The Empress Hotel in Victoria Canada."

"I'll meet you in front on the water side on the 17th of next month, for afternoon tea."

I stood up hugged her, and we each started packing. Thanks Katie, for thinking about both of us.

* * *

At 3:55 am we were both in the kitchen dressed in traveling clothes with backpacks loaded and ready to go.

Katie trying to be the big sister, "You have your passport, cash, anything else you might need?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes. Lets go."

We snuck out the back door, through the garden, through the neighbor's garden and onto the next street over. The walk to the rail station took about 45 minutes. I don't think we heard or saw another car or person. Katie went up and purchased tickets to London while I hung back and watched for suspicious looking types. You know, anyone more suspicious looking then us.

We found seats in the first car of the train and sat several rows apart with the idea we could make a scene if someone approached the other. I had just about decided we were being overly paranoid about the whole affair. Other then the engineer (I hoped), the conductor, Katie and I every one else on the train was asleep before the wheals started moving and didn't stir until we reached Kings Cross.

Katie picked up a Bristol paper from the news stand and found a story on one of the inside pages. A young woman matching Sara's description had been found yesterday afternoon floating face down in a park pond. Katie leaned in close and in twin speak whispered _"I am going to Canada, you go to America. See you on the 17th. I will get word to Mom, Dad and James in Edinburgh."_

I answered her in our private language "_Thanks Katie."_ It really was becoming a mantra. _"Be careful. I love you."_

_"Love you too."_ She turned and walked away, not looking back.

* * *

This was not my first trip to London, but this time felt different. It wasn't like getting on the train and going to a concert, or on a shopping trip. This was being away from home, in a foreign place. The first thing was how to get out of here. Buying a ticket on line was not going to work if I was paying in cash, and I needed a destination. That was a good place to start, where would I like to go. Los Angeles or San Francisco were both good west cost options, easy destinations. But Seattle had always been on my travel list and it was close to Victoria, so Seattle it was.

With that settled I felt a little better. As I walked through the station I passed a news stand. A copy of Heat and a packet of Garibaldi biscuits for the plane trip and I was starting to enjoy my adventure. The next stop was for coffee and a pastry and I was ready to search for a travel agent.

I walked in the door of the agency and should have turned and walked back out. It was not a welcoming 'hello how can I help you?' but a sideways glance over the top of her romance novel as she sized me up.

"Yes?" came the voice from behind the book as she read the next paragraph.

"Do you _sell_ airline tickets from this office?"

And the demeanor changed, "Why yes. What can I help you with?" She showed me a number of flight options and booked me a ticket on a non stop over night flight. She was a little taken back by the cash sale but I assured her it all came out of my money jar on my desk and that I had been saving for a long time. She helped me through the Visa Waver Program, and assured me I should be able to travel today. All was good until she realized I was not going to purchase any hotel or upgrades and then it was back to her book. In the end she got her commission and I got my ticket, and I had about 10 hours to get to the airport.

I wandered a bit aimlessly, until I stopped for some reason in front of a beauty salon and stared at the window. The little "should I vs. I shouldn't" debate went on in my head for a moment. The final vote was yes and I went in the door. The welcome was much warmer then the last stop. "What can we do for you today?"

"I am going on holiday and want to do something fun and different with my hair."

"Of course love, right this way. What were you thinking, cut, color or both?"

I sat my backpack in the corner and followed her to the chair. Sitting down and staring my self in the mirror "Red. Bright red."

* * *

I took one last look in the mirror. Gone was Katie's little shadow along with the brown hair. The girl looking back had sass and looked ready for an adventure. I thanked the stylist one last time and headed out the door. I had thought about this "adventure thing" a lot since 4 am. I had wanted to take a gap and travel, but I also thought I would be traveling with my sister. Heading out by one's self was a little scary. At the same time there were parts of this adventure I was looking forward too. I got to choose what I wanted to do, instead of Katie making the decisions. And a break from Mandy was also high on the list. She had been fun to go to parties with, hold hands with and even kiss once or twice. But she wanted to do more and I didn't. It wasn't the nicest way to leave. In fact it was pretty rotten on my part, but so far she had not taken any of my hints. Katie braking my phone avoided all the calls and texts wanting to know where I was and when I was coming back. OK this one was deserved, 'Thanks Katie.'

A few hours later I was sitting in a middle seat in a 747 bound for Seattle and for at least a month or two a new life. To my left the open window seat, to my right between me and the aisle was an over weight 40 something business man who did not want to be traveling but was more then happy to chat up the young red head sitting in my seat. Someone save me please. As if on queue a voice in the aisle said "I think that is my seat."

I had not been looking that direction both for fear of encouraging Mr Friendly and that someone even worse would sit in the other seat. I looked towards the voice and found the most beautiful deep blue eyes. The short blond hair and lovely face just completed the package. Some how I lost all control, and was unable to look away, form words, move out of her way and for a moment breathe. I must have regained some ability to speak, although I wish a hadn't, because I was sure I herd myself say aloud "Thanks Katie."

**Let me know what you think. Would you read the next chapter? Thank you to those that read and reviewed my last piece.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I need to be truthful to both my audience and myself, it is not within my skill or writing style to ever make this a M rated story. If I find I have crossed a line or others feel that I have I will change it back, until then we'll call it what it is, T. Thank you to all that read chapter 1 and thank you to my reviewers.**

Naomi

I really do love to travel, and going by plane is a joy. You can look down on a city or country side and get a perspective you never would from the ground. Plus, places that would take a day or more by train or bus are only an hour or two away. But there are three things I hate about flying, getting on the plane, getting off the plane and person in the next seat.

Getting on the plane is one big practical joke being played on the passengers by the other passengers. The only one laughing is the gate agent. Think about it, everyone stands around the gate and then runs for the line as soon as the flight is called. Why ? You already know where your seat is and the plane is not leaving until the last person has their butt in the seat, so stop stressing. And for those trying to cram a bloody steamer trunk in the overhead bin, check the thing and make everyone's life easier. So after running to the gate and down the ramp we stand at the door of the aircraft while while that one individual with the deer in the headlights expression looks at the bins which are already full, and comes to the realization they couldn't lift their monster case over their head if their life deepened on it.

Getting off the plane can be almost as bad. Anyone who has flown more then once knows you can't get off the plane before the doors are opened. But that doesn't stop them from gathering their things and heading for the exit as soon as they hear the tires hit the ground. And i f you are between someone and the aisle, they will step over you if you hesitate. I f you are brave enough to jump up in the aisle protect your head because that steamer trunk is heavier then Grandma remembers and when she gets it out of the bin gravity will take over. All reasons I like the window seat.

But the person in the next seat is the real reason I like sitting next to the window. The window doesn't talk to you, it is not offended if you ignore it, and you can fall asleep on it with risking a long term relationship. Which brings us to the little doe-eyed wanna-be hipster with bright red hair who was somehow holding her breath and muttering something about " Katie " at the same time. " Excuse me ?" it was both a question to her mumblings and a request to get by.

"Oh, sorry. Nothing" came the reply in a voice that was too grown up for her looks.

The man sitting in the aisle seat was way too eager to let me in and at the same time showed no intent of standing up to get out of my way. Doe-eyes tried to make herself smaller in the seat, but had yet to break eye contact with me, and I don't think she had started breathing again either. I had to finally look away to keep from falling on them as made my way across. I could fee the both of them perving on my butt as I moved by. God I hope they are not comparing score cards! This could be a long ten hours.

I settled into my spot and pushed my small bag under the seat in front of me. Did you catch that fellow passengers ? Small bag, under seat, try it. I looked over and gave her my best ' we are stuck here so play nice ' smile and got a good look before she returned the smile and glanced away. Big dark brown eyes against pale almost porcelain skin. The shoulder length red hair, no one's hair is that color of red, and slanted bangs were cute and looked real good on her. Not that I am into girls. OK got me, not that I am that into boys either. I am not sure who I am into, but I got a warm happy feeling when I looked at her. Not that feeling, get you mind out of the gutter.

I looked out the window for a few moments and watch the last of the luggage being loaded. My seat mate has not passed out so I assume that she had started breathing again. A quick glance confirmed she was pretending to look out the window, while really looking at me. She gives me another shy little smile realizing she has been caught, again. I let her off the hook this time and broke the ice, "Naomi. "

"Emily," was the reply. Again the face looked 13 but the voice was older.

I look past her and notice the man on the aisle has looked away from us and is now watching the flight attendant's ass as she walks towards the front of the plane. "Friend of yours?" I ask in a whisper.

Emily gets a horrified look in her face and silently mouths the words "Hell no." She leans over closer to my ear and whispers "I keep hoping he is on the wrong plane or at least in the wrong seat, but so far he is still here."

I try not to laugh and quickly turn back to the window to hide the grin. A few moments later there is the bump of the plane being pushed away from the gate, and the whine of the engines starting up. As the flight attendants go through the safety " dance " I notice him staring intently at the closest member of the crew. Emily leans over and notes " I guess we are stuck with Mr. Friendly. " I again have to turn to the window to hide the snicker. After taxiing for what seemed like forever, the captain makes his announcement and we start down the runway. I glance at Emily who is watching the lights rush past and see her mouth a few silent words.

I catch her eye and ask "A prayer?"

"No. A well wish to a friend."

I smile and look back out the window. As we climb away from the airport the plane banks over and our side is treated to a view of the lights below. "May I?" the voice to my right asks. I lean back in the seat. Emily leans across in front of me watching the city below. I can smell the fresh dye in her hair, she must have just had it done. We hit a little turbulence and her hand slips from the armrest and onto my leg, and her head bumps my chest. She looks up a little red faced and apologizes "Sorry about that."

"No damage done." I could have sworn she said "I hope not," as she looked back out the window, her hand still on my knee.

The lights fade into the distance and Emily sits back into her seat removing her hand from my knee. The spot feels exposed and cold even through the denim of my pants. I want to reach down and run my hand across the it, but I don't want her to think I was upset by the touch. It felt nice, I just didn't realize how nice until it wasn't there. Emily closes her eyes, a smile on her face. I turn back to my friend the window.

Emily

I settle back into my seat, close my eyes and hide from the world for a moment. I am doing my best to be calm and relaxed on the out side while the voice in my head screams. _"First you spaz out at sight of her. Then you stare until she catches you, you face plant into her breasts and grab her leg. Keep it up and she will have a restraining order before we land. And you LEFT your hand on her leg !? What is your problem Fitch ?"_ This basic theme continued on for about 20 minutes. At some point during my inner tirade I heard the flight attendant come by and offer beverages. Both Naomi and Mr. Friendly put their order in, vodka and a logger respectively while I continued to pretend sleep. About the time my inner voice gave up the rant I gave up the idea of sleep, opened my eyes and looked around. Mr. F. had finished his beer slid one of those U shaped pillows around his neck and gone to sleep. And based on the snoring his nap was real.

Most of the plane was dark with the exception of a few reading lights here and there. The light was on over the seat to my left. She sat there in a pool of light, her blonde hair glowing, looking at the drink on the tray table in front of her.

"These seats are not made for sleeping, are they?"

"I have never found one that was, but I have never flown First Class," she replied with a grin. "Looks like your friend doesn't have a problem with them," nodding her head at Mr. F.

"Don't even say that in jest. 'My friend,' not even."

I reached down in front of me and fished out the biscuits and magazine. I opened the package and offered her the first one.

Naomi's face lit up like it was Christmas. "Garibaldi's ? Those are my absolute favorite in the whole world. Thank You."

I pull one out of the package and took a bite. Looking at the packaging as I chewed the mouthful. "I like them, but they are never as good as I imagine they will be." I place the package on her table. "Enjoy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah... Well... Save me one, in case I change my mind."

"Deal." She was already starting on her second cookie. "You on your way to visit someone?"

"No, starting a gap holiday "

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "If I may, how old are you?"

"How old do I look?"

"14 maybe 16."

"I get that a lot. 18. I just finished college. I was going to start uni, but decided at the last minute I needed to travel. What about you, off to see someone or traveling the world?"

"Traveling the world, not ready for more schooling. I started my travels about a month ago in Greece. I went home to have my birthday with my mum, and now off to America."

"What was Greece like?" I tried to steer the conversation away from home and family. And for the most part was able to. She seemed to see what I was doing and didn't press, letting me avoid those topics.

"So what made you choose Seattle to start your adventure?"

I had to pause and think for a moment. "When I was younger my family took a holiday to this area, Portland, Seattle, Victoria, and I just wanted to see some of it again and explore the parts I missed. What made you choose the Pacific coast?"

"I wanted to see the Pacific Ocean, and I heard this was a little more laid back and relaxed then California. Besides I am not much of a beach girl, I mean who could go to Greece for a month and come back this pale?"

I nodded as I agreed with her "You got a point there," while at the same time wondering just what she would look like in a very small bikini. Or better yet no bikini. _Stop that Emily, before you get yourself in trouble._ "Have you planed out your trip, what you want to see and do?"

"Not really. I have a lodging reservation for the first few days, but nothing beyond that. What about you, what's you first stop?"

"No clue. I'm not even sure where I'll stay the first night."

"Not a good plan Emily. You should at least have a place to stay the fist night. Why don't you follow me to the hostel and stay there. It's a short ride from the airport, and it looked nice on line."

"Are you sure? You don't mind me tagging along? You don't know any thing about me."

"Well I all ready have you pegged as a potential stalker. So as long as you are not a drug runner or kill people for fun I think we will be fine."

I was hoping the blush from the stalker comment hid the small shutter from the talk of drugs and death.

"No drugs or killing. But I was trying to keep the stalking a secret."

"Too late." Her smile was big, and her blue eyes pulled me into a stare that lasted way too long. She broke the gaze looking a little embarrassed.

About that moment the flight attendant walked by, Naomi got her attention and then asked me "Do you drink?"

"I grew up in Bristol," was my reply.

"Could we get two vodkas and two waters?"

The stewardess gave me a questioning look and I dug out my passport to prove I was 18. She still looked a little suspicious, the hair did not match the photo, but handed it back with a smile and then returned with the drinks.

Naomi lifted the cup of clear liquid and offered a toast "To a new friend and new adventures." We touched cups and downed the vodka. "Enjoy the drinking age is 21 when we get off the plane."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Oh well that will save some money."

"True. And no hangovers."

The next few hours were spent talking about what we would each like to do and see, and the all the other places in the world we dreamed of going. All to soon it seamed we were landing in Seattle.

The plane pulled up to the gate and came to a stop. I started to reach for my stuff and Naomi put a hand on my shoulder and quietly said "wait." She then leaned over and shared her philosophy on air travel, and then sat back and let the other passengers prove her point. They all jumped and pushed into the aisle, only to wait for the doors to be opened. No one got hit in the head, but there were several near misses. When most everyone had pushed their way out of the plane we picked up our bags and walked calmly to the cabin door. The stewardess who had brought our drinks was standing near the exit. "Enjoy your stay ladies."

I smiled back and said "I hope to."

I am sure I saw her wink at me.

Naomi

Once we passed customs it was a short walk to the lite rail leading into the city. The train stop was about 3 blocks form the hostel. Seattle is so quiet compared to London. Eleven at night the streets and rail would have been full of activity. And while it was not deserted it was like most of the people were missing from the picture. I put it down to being a smaller city and that we were still on the outside edges.

We found the hostel and went to the front desk to check-in. "I have a reservation for Campbell." Emily turned towards me with a confused look as she put the name together in her head. I turned to face her placing one had on my hip and doing my best eye roll, "Don't even go there. I have heard every comment about shoes, cell phones, anger management and 'looking a little pale'." She snickered but said nothing.

Trying and failing miserably to keep a straight face the girl behind the desk interrupted my light hearted stare down. "Miss Campbell, we have had a booking problem and all the beds are taken in the women's dorm. "Turning to Emily she asked "Miss did you have a reservation?"

"Aah, no. I guess I'll have to look somewhere else." She looked defeated and tired.

I was just about to launch into a rant, when the girl offered, "I may have a solution. I have a twin room open. It is normally $86 a night but I can let you have it for the price of two dorm beds which would be $70. If you two are willing to share?"

I gave Emily a questioning look. She looked a little apprehensive about the offer but agreed. I turned back to the girl, "Sounds good. We'll take it. Does that offer stand for the full 5 nights?"

"Yes, of course."

"Cool!"

We paid for our stay and found the room. It was not big, but it was clean. There was a steel frame bunk bed with a twin on top and a full on the bottom, a small desk/table and a sink. The shower and restroom were just down the hall. Emily seemed to be getting more and more nervous. It had started when the suggestion of sharing a room came up and had been building since. I didn't want to push, but decided a little nudge might help. I moved over next to the window putting her between me and door, and into a safe spot where she was not trapped.

I turned towards her and asked, "Emily, what's wrong?"

At first I thought I had made a mistake. The stress in those big brown eyes was still building, and I couldn't tell if she was going to talk or run. She took a big breath and started very quiet and slow. "It is so much harder to be away from home then I thought it would be. Thank you for being so nice to me."

"No problem, you are pretty easy to be nice to." That got a little smile.

"I hope we can be friends."

"To late, I think we might already be..." I smiled at her, but she didn't smile back. And she seemed to be having problems looking at me. "What's wrong, did I do something?"

"No, it's me. I have tell you something... to be truthful with you, but I am afraid you wont like me."

I considered asking if she really was an ax murderer, but decided that first, she wasn't big enough to swing a very big ax and second, this might not be the best time for flippant humor. So I just waited for her to continue.

In the smallest voice I had heard from her, "I like girls... I think I am a lesbian." It was at that moment it registered that she still had her pack on her shoulder. "I'll go some where else." She started to turn to the door.

"Emily wait. Don't go, talk to me. Please?" She stopped but did not turn back.

"I traveled by myself for the first month, I thought that was what I wanted, but it is hard to be alone away from home. After meeting you on the plane I was really looking forward to having a friend for the next part of my travels. Please sit and talk."

She turned back and sat on the edge of the bed as close to the door as she could, and set her backpack between us, still not looking at me. I sat on the other edge of the bed facing her. There was a very long, uncomfortable silence. Finely I said, "Well I am glad you are not an ax murderer, I was afraid that was what you were going to tell me. Your not are you ? An ax murderer?"

A small smile started to form. "Not yet. But keep up the sarcastic humor Naomi, I might reconsider."

"Cool, I haven't lost my touch." That did get a true smile, and a weak eye roll. "You got to work on that eye roll. This..." and I threw a big one complete with smirk and head turn, "is an eye roll." That got a small laugh.

"Can we talk about what you told me?"

Her smile faded and the eye went back to her feet. "Yes." _Step quietly Naomi, here be dragons. _

"You think you are a lesbian. So you sleep with girls?"

Still looking at the floor, "Well, no. I have kissed a few, well two. But I didn't want to sleep with them."

"But there are girls you would sleep with?"

"Yes" There was a long silence before she continued, "It's only fair I get to ask, have you slept with boys?"

I pause for a moment. She is being open and truthful, I owe her the same. "Yes. It wasn't that great. I decided I like friends more then sex."

"So guys don't turn you on."

"Not so much."

"Do girls turn you on?"

"Not really."

"Oh." I am sure I heard disappointment in her voice.

"But friends do. Being with a friend gives me a warm happy feeling. Emily, be my friend. Please?"

"I'll try."

I stood up and opened my arms offering her a hug. She stood and approached. I stopped her just before the embrace and looked into those big brown eyes. "No grabbing my ass."

She smiled and pulled me into the hug, "Your no fun."

"That me 'No Fun Naomi '."

"I want the top bunk."

"OK, but no perving on me while I sleep."

"Again, no fun"

It was a very long warm hug.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Again thank you to all who have read so far, and a special thank you to those who have followed and reviewed.**

**I have forgot on previous submissions but here it is now, I do not own Skins.**

Emily

I lay on the top bunk in the dark, staring at the ceiling, all but holding my breath trying to figure out if Naomi is a sleep in the bed below me. My mind keeps going back to the hug. I wanted more then anything to never let go, just to pull her down into the bed and hold her all night long. And to be held.

I still have not decided if she is a sleep yet so I just hold still. The next moment the room is full of day light and there is a smell of coffee. I roll onto my side, trying to focus across the room. Naomi is sitting at the table facing the window reading a paper.

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, what time is it?" I started to sit up but then decide the pillow needs to be held for just a moment more.

"All most noon. You must have been up a long time, or have the worst jet lag ever."

"Almost 30 hours, I think."

"Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Well then here drink this." Standing, she hands me one of the cups from the table. "It's not hot any more but should still be warm, then go get a shower. You'll feel much better."

"Did you spend your whole morning just waiting for me to get up?"

"Not entirely. I think I slept until about 9," sitting back down in her chair, but facing me not the window. "I just though it would be rude to leave you alone in a strange place, so I just hung out and watch the world go by, a past time of mine. Now go get that shower and we will go find some food."

I downed the last of the coffee and climbed down the ladder from the top bunk. About half way down I got that strange feeling of being watched. Stopping I looked over my shoulder. Naomi was focused on my legs and ass.

"Not into girls, huh?"

Naomi went from pale to beet red in two heart beats. And if her heart was working even half as fast as mine that was a very short time. She opened her mouth as if to defend herself, gave up and turned back to the window. I managed to keep from laughing but could not hide the smile.

I grabbed my stuff and wend down the hall to the shower. The good thing about sleeping so late, no line. The hot water did feel good, and I let my mind wonder back across the last day. _You have made a fool of yourself, you have come out to her and now called her out for staring at your ass. Your trying to scare her off aren't you. _"No I am not!" I had just said the last out loud. The advantage of being in the shower, no one would hear me talk to myself, or see the tears in my eyes. "I want her to like me. I want her to me my friend." _Then stop trying so hard. Be her friend first. _It always sounds so easy in your head, it's the real world that is hard.

This was just the opposite of the thing with Mandy. All I had done was smile at her once and she pursued me, relentlessly. Even when I said no and turned down opportunities to sleep with her, she keep trying to get closer. And now I was poised to be the Mandy in the picture. I leaned against the shower wall and let the tears come. "That's not what I want. That's not who I am. That's not who I want to be." Each affirmation was harder then the last as I admitted to myself what I could become. I did my best to stop the tears and then turned to shower cold hoping to clear any signs of crying from my eyes and face.

* * *

Naomi

I sat and stared out the window not looking at anything. What was it about her and why did you get caught staring at her butt. It was a nice butt... _Keep it up Naomi, that red head is going to get the idea you do like girls. _

Steve had been my first, and once had been one too many times with that jerk. All I cared to remember about him or those two months of my life was that he was a jerk. Cook had been the only other and only once with him. It wasn't bad but he could tell I was disinterested in the whole process. He remained a good friend and I loved hanging out and talking with him. He was always good for a hug when I needed one, but we both knew anything more just wouldn't work.

But that hug from Emily was different. That did not feel like a hug between friends. There were no walls in place, every thing was shared right there in that moment. _Your not gay Naomi, you just haven't fond the right guy. _If that little voice in my head was right why was it so hard to look at her and so easy to stare? Why was holding her about showing I cared about her, when a hug from Cook was about someone caring for me? Why was...

The door to the room opened and in walked Emily wrapped in a towel with her hair still wet. _Great, more reasons to stare._

"Did the shower help?"

"It... did." I wasn't sure she beveled herself.

I started to stand, "I'll leave and let you get dressed."

"Relax. You know what girl parts look like. Just... look out the window so no one will be embarrassed."

I sat back and turned towards the window. As I looked off in the distance, some movement caught my attention and I relaxed my focus only to find the light just right and Emily's reflection in the glass. She dropped the towel and I could see the shape of her breasts. She turned to pull clothing from her pack I got another view of her butt. This time without the cute briefs she had been wearing earlier. I watched as she dressed, the voice in my head silent for once.

She adjusted her shirt and said, "OK, I'm done." I turned towards her before she saw where I was staring, only then realizing how flushed I was. "See, no prob..." She stopped mid word looking at my red face with a little confusion, until she looked over my shoulder at her own reflection in the window.

"OK, well," the shocked look becoming a smile. "That worked well." And we both went red faced and broke out laughing at her choice of words. "Now that modesty is off the table lets go find some food."

"Yes!" Happy for the opportunity to escape I practically jumped from the chair to the door.

Emily grabbed my hand and looked deep in my eyes. "You relax and I'll relax and we'll just go have some fun. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Friends?"

"Friends!"

* * *

Emily

I had not planed to flash Naomi, but the look on her face when she was caught was priceless. What could have been a colossal screw up, seemed to be the best for both of us. A friendship bonding through mutual embarrassment, or something like that. Food ended up being cakes, cookies and more coffee from a Starbucks. Imagine, finding a Starbucks in Seattle. We walked around for a while just exploring, no destination in mind. We passed one of the big office supply stores and I remembered I was without a phone thanks to Katie, so we went in to look.

"I set it down in the airport and looked away for a moment and it was gone."

"Aren't you worried they will run your bill or steel stuff off of it?"

"No it was trashed. I'm surprised they didn't feel guilty and return it. Bet it went straight to the rubbish bin." I didn't want to start off lying to her, but I didn't want to explain why Katie had crushed my new phone, and it _was_ trashed the last time I saw it. "I'll just get a cheep 'pay as you go' for now and replace it when I get home."

I purchased the phone, two months worth of air time and activated it there in the store. The first thing I did was put Naomi's number in the contacts, and then sent her a text.

_I have your number, Stalker Level 3 achieved :)_

She read the text on her phone and rolled her eyes, "Level 3?"

"Level 1 your name, Level 2 where you live or in this case where you sleep, Level 3 your number."

"I don't even want to know what Level 4 is. You are obviously a pro at this."

I gave her a very cheeky smile and we headed back out into the street. We still had not adjusted to the time change so we got take-a-way and went back to the hostel. One of the other guests had picked out a comedy for movie night in the common room so we found a place on one of the couches to watch. I couldn't tell you the name of the film, but I do remember Naomi's laugh and how nice it was just to sit there next to her.

Later laying in the dark staring at the ceiling I was again trying to figure out if she was asleep. I was listening so intently when I heard the whisper of a voice I thought for moment I had imagined it. "Emily, are you sleeping?"

For a moment I debated pretending sleep. Only for a moment. "No, not yet."

There was a long silence. "I'm, sorry, for peeping on you."

I wounder if she could hear the smile on my face? "Why?"

"Because, I invaded your privacy."

"Oh. So it wasn't because I grossed you out?"

"No." I think she answered before identifying the trap I had set.

"Cool." She had to hear the smile in that.

"Cool?"

"Yeah, Cool."

"Are you trying to get me to switch teams?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Right you don't. Good night Emily."

"Goodnight Naomi, sweet dreams." I paused and then whispered. "_About me."_

There was another pause and then from the dark, "You too."

* * *

The next morning started earlier then the last, at least for me. I walked over to the window and called back over my shoulder "OK, I'm looking the other way you can get dressed now." Luckily there was a reflection in the glass so I saw the pillow flying at my head and ducked. I returned the wayward pillow and went down the hall to let her change in peace.

We made our way to the market at Pike Place, where we browsed the shops, watched the fish mongers play catch, and picked out some produce and breads for lunch. We took our purchases and walked onward to the sculpture garden to have lunch, and spent several hours talking and watching the boat traffic, trying to guess where each was heading. The conversations ranged from world politics and social causes to which celeb was involved in what scandal. She was very smart and I had to push myself to keep up, but she never talked down to me, and would happily accept opposing views. It was like we were old friends and had been meeting and talking like this for years.

Naomi had picked up a free paper on the local arts scene and had found an all ages club near where we were staying. They were featuring several bands that night and she talked me into going. We walked back to the hostel to change before going out with the intention of finding dinner on the way to the club.

Once in the room I sat my stuff on the table and looked down at the new phone. "Naomi, I need to make a call before we go."

"No prob. Go ahead, we got time."

"I... a... kind of need to do this in privet."

"OK, I guess..." she sounded unsure. "You want me to leave?" now she sounded upset.

"No, I will go find a quiet spot. I will explain at some point, I promise."

I head out the door and down the hall to a quiet corner I had seen down stairs. First I stopped at the computer lounge and did I quick search on blocking caller ID and international dialing codes. I then found my spot, pulled out the phone and place the call. It took three tries to get all the numbers in right but finally it rang. A confused sleepy male voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Daddy."

"Em?! Is that you. Wait let me wake you mum."

"No. Wait... Let me talk to you first."

"Of course love. Are you all right?"

It was so good to hear his voice I just soaked it in and took a moment to reply. "Yeah I am OK."

"Where are you?"

"In the Americas. Katie though it better not to say where. Have you heard from her?"

"Yes, she said the same, and told us what was going on. We are still in Scotland. Your mum rang up the neighbors and the police had been by the house and they were asking about Katie and her boyfriend. So he must be missing too."

"I didn't have much time to talk to Katie, do you think I am safe this far from home?"

"I don't know Em. The neighbors said a police van has been parked around the corner for the last two days. Just be careful. Are you somewhere it's safe to be alone?"

"Well I'm not totally alone. I made a friend on the plane."

"Was that wise?"

"She is OK. She is my age and smart and I like her a lot."

"A lot?"

"A lot. It's OK you will like her. When you get home, Mandy will come by I am sure, tell her I said she should move on. It's best for both of us, and that I all ready have. Sorry to give you that job."

"Not a problem love, she was not a good match. Let me get your mum."

"Please not tonight dad. I will call back soon and talk to her then."

"OK. Be safe Emily. Love you."

"I will. Love you too. Hug mum and James for me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I disconnected the call. Sat for a moment and started crying again. "Damn it Katie, no thank yous this time. That hurt to much. I didn't do anything. They didn't to anything. I'll bet Sara didn't do anything. And we are all paying your bill."

I managed to stop the tears and went to the restroom to before going back to Naomi.

I entered our room and Naomi knew immediately that I had been crying. "Emily, what's wrong." I just kind of stood there, not sure what to say or share. "Was it the phone call?" I nodded yes. "Who did you call?"

"Home."

"Is everyone alright?"

"I guess I am a little home sick." That was mostly true, I did miss home. It just might not be why I was crying. I really wanted to open up and tell her everything, but if I did she would have every reason to walk away. I'm not sure I could be alone. I had always had Katie there, even if we were not in the same room I knew she wasn't far, until now. I just didn't know how much I could risk telling her. If I could risk loosing her.

Naomi had walked across to where I was standing and pulled me into a hug. "You look like you could use a hug. We all get home sick, it's OK." I thought back to something my dad had said and my demeanor changed from sad to confused. Naomi noticed, "Now what's wrong?"

"Something my dad said. I asked him to shoo a way my stalker ex-girlfriend, and he said he would and that she was not a good match."

"Wait, she was the stalker or the stalkie?"

"Oh she was defiantly the stalker and I was the stalkie. I learned from the best and she was relentless."

"And she is an _ex-girlfriend_?"

"Jealous much?"

The look I got said so much. But the message that came through loudest was "don't be an ass Fitch, I'm trying to be supportive, I could go over in the corner and let you stew." Amazing what one look can say.

"Sorry."

Her face softened and she continued, "So what was wrong?"

"I had never discussed being gay with my dad. I get the feeling he is lot more aware then the rest of us give him credit."

"Parents will surprise you sometimes. Now lets go have some fun and forget about missing home."

"OK."

* * *

It wasn't really a club. It was more of a vacant store. The glass double doors, the glass wall facing the street, the neon light fixtures. It was an empty store, except it was not empty. In one of the back corners was a stage the band was sharing with PA speakers and portable lights, and the rest of the room was filled with dancing bodies. The street as a whole looked like businesses had given up and moved else where, with the exception of this one bright, loud, ruckus establishment, and even it could be moved to another part of the city tomorrow night.

The band on stage was some where between punk and post grunge, and I thought really needed to spend more time in the garage perfecting their art. But they were loud and had a beat everyone could bounce to. The sound carried well into the street, but we still opted to pay the cover and go in. The sound inside was not better, just louder. We moved to one of the solid walls away from the glass, neither of us wanted to be accidentally pushed into or through one of those windows. The group finished their set and started packing their gear as the next band took the stage. During the change over Naomi tried to tease me by pointing out potential girls I could stalk. I countered with guys she could shag. Rather then getting upset she just came up with reasons why each did not meet her standards. This continued until the music started. This group was better. The style was still a mix of post punk post grunge, but they had practiced and were good. Naomi pulled me away from the wall and out onto the floor to dance. We danced with each other the entire set shrugging off the attention and advances of other would be partners.

At the break we followed the crowd out into the street to cool off. Naomi was talking to me about the band that had just finished. My ears were still ringing and I was having problems following all of her words. My eyes were wandering watching the people. One person caught my attention. He was trying not be be seen or noticed as he moved through the crowd, never stopping, eyes down. He worked his way through the edge of the crowd exchanging cash for small packets. Dealing. He continued is semi random path until a sound near the street got his attention. Something was wrong I could see it in his face. I followed his gaze to the street, to a big dark SUV that pulled up to the curb. I froze, I couldn't move or look away. Three large nondescript men exited the vehicle moving straight to the dealer, an animated discussion started, the crowd move away and one of the men pushed the dealer away from club and onlookers. The dealer tried to hand him the wad of cash he was holding, that only got him a bigger shove. They pushed him into the dark entrance way of the next store. I couldn't hear or see the first punch land, but I could feel it. All the air left my lungs. I was finely able to look away. I looked into Naomi's eyes and said "no," and turned and moved through the crowd away from the SUV, away from the three men, away from the dealer. As fast as I could.

**Thanks for looking. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This was mostly done when I posted the last chapter, so onward. And, ****I do not own Skins.**  


* * *

Naomi

We spilled into the street with the rest of the dancers. The cool air felt refreshing and we both seem to be having a good time. I know I was, and Emily looked like she was. As I was trying to tell her how good the last band was and what I liked about them, she got a distracted look on her face, and then she seemed to stop. Stopped responding to me, stopped moving, stopped breathing. There was some commotion behind me and then Emily broke from her paralysis, looked into my eyes, said "no" and fled in the opposite direction. I had no idea where she was going. I tried to follow but lost sight of her after a few blocks, so I turned around and walked back towards the club.

I turned the corner and found the police had arrived to investigate the events. It was looking like the rest of the bands were canceled so I decided it was time to call it a night. I went another block over to avoid the police and onlookers and then headed back to the hostel. There was no sign of Emily on my walk back, but when I entered our room I found she had some how arrived first. She was on the top bunk curled up in a ball. My feelings changed from concern to anger. "Emily, what is you problem!" It wasn't a yell but it was close. I got no response. I stood on the lower bunk and moved my face up in front of hers. Her eyes were open staring off in the distance. "Emily?" Still nothing. I reached out my hand and placed it on her shoulder, there was a small shutter but she still didn't look at me, just through me.

I didn't know what to do. My first thought was to give her some space. I stepped down from the bed and move towards to door. I was stopped by this small scared voice behind me "Katie. Where is Katie?"

"Who is Katie?"

"I can't find her."

"Emily, who is Katie?" No response.

I started again towards the door, only to hear her start to cry.

"Naomi, help me please I can't find Katie."

In the softest, most soothing voice I could manage, "Emily, who is Katie?"

Through the tears, "Katie is my sister, I think she is in trouble and I can't find her."

Shit. A little voice in my head said "walk a way." But something wouldn't let me do that. The same thing that made me watch over her as she slept the first morning. I climbed up to the top bunk, and laid down behind her, wrapping my arms around and pulling her in tight. The crying slowed but did not stop.

"I'm so sorry Naomi, I got scared and I couldn't find Katie."

"Shh, stop crying, we will work it out."

"I just needed a friend. I wanted YOU as a friend, and now you think I'm nuts, and you hate me."

"I am your friend, and you may be nuts, but who said I hate you? Only I get to decide who I hate and you lady have not made that list. So lets work this out, where did you last see Katie?"

"London."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No."

"Does your dad?"

"No." I could feel her agitation growing with each question.

"What kind of trouble is she in?"

"I can't talk about it tonight. I don't want to talk about it. Please don't make me," the tears coming back.

"OK, OK. We'll work that out another time. Right now I'm your friend, and your safe here with me."

"I hope so."

I held her there for about 20 minutes as she slowly calmed down. She had grabbed my arms like that was the only thing keeping her head above water. Her grip softened as she relaxed.

"Emily, can we turn the lights out?"

"Can't we leave them on, please?" Her grip tightened on my arm. Looks like I was staying right there.

"Sure. But I would like this blanket that is under us, your nice and warm, but my butt is cold."

She again softened her grip and squirmed around until the blanket was free, never totally letting go. I spread the cover over us. Emily turned to face me and buried her head against my chest up under my chin. Within minutes her breathing softened and she was asleep.

I whispered "Goodnight Emily. Your safe here. Happy dreams." I snuggled a little closer and fell asleep wishing the lights were out.

* * *

I woke to a disoriented feeling. Something was different. Opening my eyes I found a pair of brown eyes looking back, oh yeah I was in Emily's bed. "Good morning."

"I'm sorry," she replied as she sat up and moved for the ladder.

I grabbed her hand before she could make an exit, "Wait. Come back here for a moment, please?"

Emily paused and then laid back down facing me.

"Look, you don't have to tell me what happened or what's wrong, but I wish you would. What I do need to know is that you are alright. And that we are alright."

She turned her head and looked at the ceiling and I thought she would start to cry again but she held it back. "I can't talk about what is wrong, I will, just not yet. I got scared of something that wasn't real. I'm better, but I'm not sure I'm alright."

"You are still my friend and I hope you still feel the same. I was scared and confused last night when you ran away. Please don't run away again. OK?"

Emily gave me a guilty child look but didn't promise anything. "Thank you for being my friend last night."

"Alright can you clarify a few things for me?" She nods yes. "Katie, your sister?"

"Yes"

"Still a live?"

"I hope so."

"Older or younger?"

"A few minutes older."

"A twin?" A nod yes. "I am guessing here, but other then the ex-girlfriend your only true friend."

Another nod yes, followed by "Not the ex, just Katie, and you." And those brown eyes meet mine.

I smile at her, "Thank you, and thank you for trusting me. The next part is a little more difficult so I need you to keep trusting me. OK?" She nods yes. "I stink and I want a shower. And since the shower stalls are a little small, will you be OK here until I get back?"

"Yes."

I lean over and gave her a hug. As we separated "Your right you do need a shower."

"You ain't all roses either girl."

* * *

We had both made the trip down the hall to the shower without incident, but Emily still did not look like she was back to her happy place.

"Hey you want to hangout here and I will go get us some coffee and muffins?"

"Sure your not just trying to ditch me, and meet up with some guy from one of the bands?"

"Not a chance. 'Guys before coffee, no way.' Blueberry or Cranberry?"

"Cranberry." She smiles at me, "Thank you Naomi."

"You got it. Call me if you need something. Anything." I smiled and headed out the door.

As soon as I was a block from the hostel I had my phone out and the call placed. It rang five times and I was about to give up when there was a voice at the other end "How is my world traveler?"

"Hi mom." My greeting was not nearly as cheerful as hers.

"What's wrong Naomi?"

"You remember telling me I could talk to you about anything? Well, I need to talk."

"Are you in trouble?"

"No, but a friend might be, and I don't know how to help."

"So what is wrong."

"The short story, we met on the plane and have been hanging out together since. All was good until last night when she had some sort of paranoid panic attack."

"She?"

"Yes mom. Focus, I am on the clock here. I am running an errand that should take about 30 minutes."

"Alright, say calm. What else can you tell me? Do you know that is wrong?"

"No, she wont talk about it. She is my age, a twin and I get the feeling this is the first time away from her sister, who she thinks is in trouble, but she wont tell me anything."

"Well as a mother I should tell you to cut your losses, and protect yourself, BUT the fact that you are even talking to me about this means that is not an option. So my suggestion is be her friend, support her and listen to what your heart tells you. And be careful, she may not feel as strong or the same way you do."

"Well about that... she is gay. Wait, you've been talking to Cook again, haven't you. Why does everyone want me to say I'm gay?"

There was a pause at the other end. When she spoke I could hear the smile. "Yes I have, he cares about you. One more piece of advice be true and honest to the both of you."

"Stop grinning like that, people will think your off balanced. Thanks for the talk."

"What's her name dear?"

"Emily."

"Take care of Emily, and yourself. Love you."

"I will. Love you. Bye."

I got the coffees, muffins and still made it back in less then 30 minutes. Mom had told me everything I already knew I think I just needed someone to say my decision to stay last night had been the right one.

I entered the room and found Emily sitting in the middle of my bed reading the arts paper I had picked up. Her face lit up when I walked in.

"Hot coffee and warm muffin. But you are going to have to move over here," gesturing to the table, "no crumbs in my bed."

"Your no fun."

"Warned you, 'No Fun Naomi'." I'm not sure if it was my lame joke or remembering that hug the first night that caused ether of us to smile, but we both did.

Emily brought the paper with her to the table and showed me a writeup on a photography exhibit at the public library downtown. "They are featuring landscapes by regional photographers and artists, unless you had something else you wanted to do."

"Nothing on my list today. Sounds like fun, when would you like to go?"

"When ever. Maybe after the lunch time rush."

"OK." I picked up one of the news papers I had, went over and laid down on the bed to read it. Emily sat at the table and just looked at me. I couldn't figure out what she was thinking or even what kind of mood she was in. After about 60 seconds of being stared at I took a chance. Standing I took the pillow of her bed and dropped it next to mine. "If you through with your muffin there is room over here," patting the bed next to me. Emily sat down on the edge of the bed and stretched out next to me. I shared the paper with her and we spent the next couple of hours trading articles and opinions on world events.

* * *

The closer we got to the library the more the traffic and activity picked up and the more relaxed Emily became. When we had stepped out of the hostel she was looking over her shoulder and in to every dark corner. Now most of that was gone and only the occasional sideways glances remained. _She wasn't looking for someone, she was trying not to be found, or caught._

"Wow, what a cool building." I had been expecting a square brick building not the angular glass structure in front on me. She looked at me like I had lost my mind as I lead her around the outside of the building twice trying to take it all in. We entered the building and found her photo exhibit.

The images were all very nice, but I was just not as into them as Emily was. I could look into her face and see when one of the photographs truly moved her. We stood looking at a sunset image of a small tree covered island. Emily whispered something that I couldn't make out.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was silly."

"Come on what was it?"

"I want to capture, no create beauty like that."

"That's not silly. That's part of what a gap should be, a chance to find what moves you."

"What about you? Have you found something that moves you?"

"Like what?" I thought I knew where this was going but she surprised me.

"This building. You looked at it the same way I looked at this photo. Come on, you looked at my art lets go explore your art." We stopped and had a late lunch at the cafe and then wandered through the building.

* * *

Neither of us were that interested in the happenings in the common room. If either of us were to admit it I think we were both tired from all the tension bottled up in Emily. We got ready for bed and with a little disappointment I watched the red head pick up her pillow from my bed and climb into the upper bunk.

"Lights out tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure, sorry about last night."

"No worries."

I turned out the lights and crawled in to bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. Two things struck me almost at the same time. First, how much room I had to spread out. And second, how lonely it was. I thought back to the plane when Emily had put her hand on my knee, and how much I missed the connection when it was removed. I had that same feeling again. In her bed last night and reading the paper today in my bed there was a connection, a closeness, now she was 5 feet away but it felt like a millions miles between us. "You OK up there?" _Right Naomi, what do you think she will say, 'no come up here with me'? Get real._

"Yeah, you OK down there?"

"Yeah." The voice in my head that kept telling me I hadn't found the right guy was quiet. Instead I heard Cook's voice saying '_You should just kiss a girl and see if that works any better for you._'

The quiet in the room was only broken by the occasional car on the street below. It seemed to last for hours, but I knew it was no more then a minute later, "Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for helping me through last night."

"I didn't do that much."

"Yes you did. You cared, and you were there when no one else was." She paused and I could hear her talk a breath. "And I am sorry for the teasing and flirting."

"Why?"

"You told me where you stood. I didn't need to push."

"Did I complain?"

"No, but that could have just been you being polite."

"You have only known me for a few days, but do I seem like someone who would just put up with something that offended them?"

"No."

"I would have said something if it was a problem."

There has another long pause before she continued, "Can I ask a question, and you'll be honest?"

"Of course."

"Did you just like the teasing, or were the flirts on target?"

"To be totally honest, I don't know. I have been asking myself the same question."

"Would you have wanted me to stay down there tonight?"

"More then you could imagine. Did you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because you don't know if it was teasing or flirting. And if either of us guesses wrong I could loose a friend and I can't, won't risk that."

It was my turn to pause. How could I respond, there were no words. It was weak but the best I could come up with, "Thank You Emily for being my friend. Pleasant dreams."

"Happy dreams Naomi."

* * *

Emily

I could tell Naomi was still a little unsure what was up with me. I still wouldn't talk about what had set me off, but I was trying to get back to where we were before the night at the club. I wanted to show her I was past the panic attack, and show myself I would not be ruled by Katie's dumb choices. This was my life and I would not let Katie bugger it up. We took the bus to Seattle Center with the idea of walking around the Space Needle, just playing tourist. As we walked across the grounds we could hear music across the park.

"Come on lets go see who's playing."

"Emily are you sure?"

"Look Naomi, I ruined yesterday for you. Lets go prove to both of us that I am not a total basket case."

"I never said you were a _total_ basket case. And you didn't ruin yesterday."

"Yeah sure, you traveled all this way to babysit an escaped mental patient. Come on."

"OK."

The banners on the stage were for a free lunch time concert series, and we got to the back of the crowd just as the band finished the song. With out pause they started into their next piece. This one was much slower and had an almost most mournful, slow melodic tone to it. But the singer voice cut through with a clarity that captured everyone in his spell. As the chorus started for the second time,

_**Ohhh,  
Our lines will blur,  
But you've got a face like no other.  
I'll keep it where I see things right.**_

I felt Naomi's hand reach out and take mine.

_**Ohhh,  
A darkness comes,  
But you got a way like no other one.  
I'll keep it where my black keeps light.**_

Her grip tightens and I feel her shoulder lean in to mine as we swayed in time to the music.

The chorus starts for a final time,

_**Ohhh,  
Our lines will blur,**_

and Naomi turned and stepped in front of me, her blue eyes were misty and I see her mouth the next lines of the song.

_**But you've got a face like no other.  
I'll keep it where I see things right.**_

She leans forward and our lips meet as she pulls me tight. And for a moment there was nothing else in the universe, but Naomi, and I and that kiss.

_**Ohhh,  
A darkness comes,  
But you got a way like no other one.  
I'll keep it where my black keeps light.**_

* * *

**Thank you very much for the reading and for the reviews. **

**The band is Blind Pilot and the song is The Colored Night. I have a challenge, put the song on loud enough you can feel his voice (you'll understand the first time you play it), hold your significant other's hand and try to make it to the end of the song with out getting misty eyed. **

**Please net me know what you think about the story, the song, the weather, or whatever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Real life got in the way of this update, well that and the time I spent reading instead of writing. If you haven't read "Ink" by niceoneBlondie, "The lost sandwich box" by emilionaomikins or "No Strings Attached" by Fitcherella, do so. All three of these authors make me embarrassed to post my attempts.**

**Please forgive the jump in the time line but we need to catch up with Katie Super Spy Fitch. This section probably should have been part of chapter 2 or 3.**

**Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

Naomi

I couldn't tell you the name of the band but I knew the song. It was not my normal genera of music, but sometimes you just need a ballad. I knew the words, but until I glanced to my right and saw Emily's profile I never truly felt the meaning. It was a promise to never forget, never say goodbye, no matter what. Without really thinking about it I slipped my hand in hers and started us moving together in time to the music. As the song neared the end I turned in front of her looking into those eyes and that face. At that moment it wasn't about being straight or gay or bi or anything, it was about Emily. And as soon as our lips met it was not me kissing her it was us kissing each other.

When we came up for air, the song had long since ended and the next started, luckily more upbeat. The embrace became a hug that I never wanted to end.

"Come on, before they play another ballad and we get arrested for excessive PDA." I lead her away from the stage and on towards the Space Needle.

I purchased the tickets and we queued up in line. Other than a few glances there was no interaction between us. The door to the elevator opened and we worked our way to the back of the car, and along with about dozen others faced the tour guide. As the car rose he gave the history and information about the structure. My hand again found Emily's. I can't remember a single word he said. We exited the elevator hand in hand and went over to the snack bar and got something to drink. We found an open table and sat facing each other. 360 degrees of incredible views and all I could see, all I wanted to see was the face across the table from me.

Emily broke the silence first, "You want to explain that kiss?"

"Not as much as I would like to repeat it."

That earned a big smile and a little flush. "Cool."

Another long moment of silence lost in each other's eyes.

"Does that mean you thought about my question from last night?"

"Little else," I paused as I put all my random thoughts together. "I realized I liked the flirting, it was what it meant that confused and scared me."

"I can accept that."

"Not to bring a downer on this moment of bliss, but tonight is our last night in the room. So two questions, first which direction next?"

She looked out the windows at the waters of the Puget Sound and pointed to the North West, "I want to find an island and capture my own moment of beauty."

"Second question, can I follow you on your travels?"

Emily seemed to pull back and not stare into my eyes but look at whole face, "No." She paused just long enough for the confusion to start to show and then continued, "But if you want to join me on my travels, Yes." It took a moment for it to sink in and my smile to return. "I had a want-a-be girlfriend who followed me, and a sister who took every chance to remind me she was older and lead me. I know it is a lot to ask but I want a travel companion who is an equal, a friend who is equal, a romantic partner who is equal. If you think you're up to it."

I watched her deliver that speech, and could see the struggle within. She began so strong and confident but by the end was full of fear that I might turn her down. "Emily, that is a scary big list to throw at someone you met five days ago." Now her face started to sag. "I not turning you down, but I may need some time to learn what all that means, both to me and you."

She didn't smile but her face relaxed, and some of the fear of rejection went away. "So you're not going to walk away and leave me hanging 600 feet in the air?"

"Not a chance girl. I like to think I got the friend part figured out. It is some of the other parts I may need some time. So shall _we_ plan _our_ next adventure?"

"Sure, but first," she stood and took my hand, "come with me, please," leading me to the door and out onto the observation deck. We must have spent an hour just circling the building, pointing out sights in the far off distance before deciding we had had enough, and made our way to the elevator.

–-

Katie

I walked away without looking back. I know she watched me until I rounded the corner and was out of sight, but that just was who Emily was. I was not going to cry, I would not ruin this makeup. Drifting with the flow of the morning rush I found myself on the lower level moving towards the Tube. Stopping at a kiosk I purchased a ticket and then continued on to the trains. I rode around in circles for about an hour and then exited just few stations from where I started. Once out in the sunshine I found a less noisy spot to make a phone call.

It took 4 rings and while she almost sounded awake, mom was not on her game yet, "Hello?"

"Hi mom, it's Katie."

"Katie? What's wrong, this isn't your number?" now sounding more confused than asleep.

"I broke my phone, borrowed this to call you."

"You should take better care of your stuff."

"Yeah I know. You remember Joel?"

"Oh yes, nice boy."

_Great this is going to be even harder than I thought._ "Well maybe not so much. He is a bad person and involved in so bad things."

"Now Katie how can you say that about him?"

"He's involved with drug dealers, who are looking to hurt him and possibly me too."

"Katie that is not how I raised you. You are not the kind of girl that gets involved in things like that. You just need to make that clear to them, and then forget about this whole business."

_Yeah this was going to go real easy._ "Mom that is not how it works."

"Katie, my girls are not involved with drug dealers, you just need to explain that to them."

_This was going nowhere._ "Mom let me talk to dad."

"I am not done with you young lady. You..."

"MOM. Let. Me. Talk. To. Dad. NOW!"

"Well," and there was the sound of the phone being passed and someone, mom, storming out of the room.

"Katiekins, what's wrong?"

"Oh daddy..." I almost lost it right then. "Mom is not listening and this is important."

"OK love what's going on?"

"Joel was dealing drugs and steeling from the suppliers. They came after him and his mate Trevor, and I think they hurt Sara. And it my fault, because I introduced her to Trevor. Now I think they are looking for Joel and maybe me too."

"Is Sara OK?"

"I don't think so." I had to pause a moment before going on, "I think it was her they found floating in a pond in one of the parks."

"Oh..."

"Emily and I are going to do some traveling; you guys should stay in Scotland a few days longer."

"Is Em there with you?"

"No, we are taking separate holidays. I don't know where she is and she doesn't know where I am going. We don't have our phones. And you CAN'T reach me at this number after this call. We'll call you, OK?

"OK."

"Can you try and explain it to mom and James?"

"Of course love. Take care of yourself, call us when you can."

"I will dad. Thanks. Love you."

"Love you too."

I took a moment and erased the call logs. 15 minutes of time left on the account. I discreetly dropped the phone where it would be found, and walked on. About two blocks later, deep in thought about where to go and how to get there I rounded a corner.

"Katie!"

I looked up in surprise, "Joel?"

"Looks like you are leaving on a trip."

"We talked about this I am going away until you get this settled. How did you find me here?"

"You and your sister were not that hard to follow. That was until you split up. Where was she going?"

_So disappearing is not as easy as they make it look in the movies. _"I am not sure, she had talked about Paris."

"And where are you going darling?"

"I hadn't decided yet, and maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"I think maybe we should just travel together." The look he gave me said it all, my plans just got way more complicated.

My fascination with Joel was fading by the moment. Besides the fear that I might be found face down in some body of water, he had left his car in Bristol which relegated us to the bus, the Tube or taxi. And then there was his plan for our great escape from Bristol, hiding out in Manchester at the flat of some friend of his. Did you realize it take almost five hours to get from London to Manchester by bus? I was not going to spend my gap holiday in Manchester, hiding in a council house.

The place we ended up was all I ever dreamed it would be, and we are talking nightmares here. Let's start with the street shall we, row after row of red two story brick structures hidden behind two meter high privacy fences. At least three cars on this street would never move again, the rest, well maybe the bus was not so bad. Once inside I wished I was back outside. The house had a front room and kitchen on the first floor and two bedrooms and a bath upstairs. The front room had carpet complete with burn marks and two couches that had been rescued from a street corner and given an undeserved second life. The bedrooms each had a mattress without a bed frame, or any other furniture for that matter. And the bath? Well picture a public toilet in a train station, the station loo would have been cleaner.

I entered the room and set my bag on the end of the bed.

Joel was standing behind me in the door way, "Come on love; let's take Jon down to the pub. We need to thank him for giving us a place to stay."

"You two go ahead, I'm tired and want to lie down for a bit."

"I really think we should stick together Katie," giving me a look I didn't really like.

"I will be so much more fun later," as I run my hands across his chest, "if I can rest now."

"Babe, you will be so much more fun later if you are here later. Now come on, Jon is waiting." His tone had changed from requesting to demanding, and I could see I was not going to charm my way out of this.

The pub was pretty much what I was expecting, a dive. And not a cute dive. Only locals would risk entering such an establishment, so when Joel and I walked through the door all conversation stopped. Now I have no problem being the center of attention, but this was creepy. We got our drinks and sat down. Conversations slowly started to resume, but it was obvious we were the new trending topic.

I considered my options: standup and scream for help so someone called the police, go to the loo and exit through a window, drink my beer and hope for a better opportunity. The first sounded the most appealing but I had a suspicion no one would make that call, that they would rather just watch and see what I was screaming about. While option two always worked in the movies and TV shows, based on the looks of this place that exit would be sealed to prevent anyone from skipping out on a bar tab. That left option three. But no one said I had to drink as much as the boys did. By the time they were on to their second they relaxed enough that I could distract them. A few glass exchange with Joel and he was now closer to 3 and half pints, and I had yet to finish one. When the evening ended Joel's wobble was unavoidable, and mine was a well-played act.

Joel and I parted ways later that night. Joel's silent resolve as I left cost me two silk scarves, a pair of knickers and well played bondage fantasy; my fantasy and his bondage. I will let you guess what happened to the knickers. No one messes with Katie Fucking Fitch.

Joel's phone provided me with access to a cab and few quick searches showed I was not going anywhere until morning. So rather than wait for Joel and the train south I made sure I was on the first train north to Glasgow. And just in case there was any truth to what you saw in the movies Joel's phone with the ringer off was on the first train headed south, carried by an unsuspecting volunteer.

I don't think I stopped looking over my shoulder until the cabin door was closed and the plane pushed back. And I didn't relax until I cleared customs and was standing in the middle of Vancouver.

Emily

I returned from down the hall to find Naomi sitting in the middle of her bed. I started towards the ladder to the upper bunk when she stood took my pillow and placed it next to hers on the lower. "May I ask what you are suggesting?"

"It's more of an invitation."

My insides were doing cartwheels as I tried to swallow the smile, "An invitation to what?"

She must have used all her available moxie moving the pillow, because now she was too shy to even look in my direction as she spoke, "I... was hoping you would... sleep down here... with me." She was so cute it was tempting to let her squirm some more but I was afraid she might resend the offer. I sat down next to her on the bed and pulled her into a hug. I could feel her start to relax.

"I accept."

"What?"

"The invitation to sleep here. Is this side ok?"

"What, yeah ok... sure."

"Naomi, relax. I'm nervous too, but nothing has to happen."

"I know. It's just, I never slept with a girl before."

"Well, you kinda did the night before last."

Naomi just stared a me like I was damaged, and then rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean."

"Oh that," I said as I stretched out and put my head on the pillow. "Remember I haven't done that either."

"Oh yeah, right." She laid down facing me sharing the pillow, so close our noses were almost touching. All I could see was one big blue eye looking back at me. We stayed like that for what seemed like a long time. "I've been wondering. What do lesbians do?"

"They just do what we do to ourselves. Only to each other. Probably slightly more aggressively. And with, you know, oils and stuff."

"Oils, eh?"

"Yeah. And stuff," I couldn't help grinning.

"Since we don't have oils and stuff, how would you be with kissing and sleeping?"

"Only if you promise to hold me while I sleep, because I really liked that before."

"So did I Emily, so did I."

* * *

**Thanks again to all that read, review and follow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**We still need to catch Katie up a little so this chapter is all her. We will get back to Emily and Naomi next time.**

**Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

Katie

Great, Vancouver Canada, at least it wasn't winter. The first task was a place to stay. A hotel would be nice, but three weeks would start to get expensive. A little searching turned up a hostel that was practically five stars compared to the house in Manchester. The girl behind the desk gave me a look as I walked into the lobby that was a little creepy. It was somewhere between reading my mind and dissecting me. She was about my height, thin with shoulder length brunet hair. But it was the piercing blue eyes that were digging through my life history that were most striking.

"Can I get a room?"

"Yes." She seemed to find some amusement at her one word response, as a little tight-lipped smirk began to show. She continued to just stand there and stare at me.

"Well..." glancing at her name tag, "Elizabeth..."

"Effy," she interrupted.

"What?"

"It's Effy," she repeated.

"Ok Effy, I would like to check in if there is room available." At that point she was all business, checking me in and explaining where everything could be found. At the end of the script she seemed to revert to the person who had watched me walk into the room.

I turned and left to find my room using my best I'm above all this walk. I am sure I heard the swish of her hair as she shook her head, but I did not look back to confirm it.

I found my room and put my head on the pillow. The last thing I remember were those eyes and that smirk, and then deep dreamless sleep took over.

It is always a little unsettling to wake in a strange place; you start going through all the things that happened the day before to figure out how you go there. And when the previous day had been something over 40 hours long there was a lot to go over. I gave up at some point and decided 'what time was it?' was a more important question than 'how did I get here?'

After determining I had slept a long time, both the clock and my stomach agreed with that, I made myself presentable. Since it was still daylight, rather than dress to kill, I only dressed to wound, and went out to find food. I paused before crossing the lobby and was a bit relieved to find someone else behind the desk. I got directions and found a café where I could eat, drink coffee and, and people watch while I tried to decide what to do with myself for the next few weeks.

I wasn't really that interested in what other people were doing, but it was important to see was passed for fashion here and what the competition was wearing. There was a little more flannel and denim then I was willing to subject myself to, but I came up with some ideas that worked within my available wardrobe.

Next on my task was to find a new phone. Disposable phones are so not trendy, but I found something that wasn't totally out of date. At this point I had decided jet lag was far worse than hangovers and headed back to my room. I entered the building lobby and was set upon by The Look.

"Hi Effy." I was going to try being friendly, in the hope she would not take offense and retaliate. She really looked like someone who would come up behind you with a rock in hand.

"Katie."

We almost had a conversation going, "So what is there to do around here?"

The thoughts going on behind those piercing eyes were very involved, and brief. "I am going to a club after work, you could come along."

"Aah..." this was not what I was expecting, but I couldn't back out now, "sure. What time are you done?"

"About 9. I will come find you."

I went back to my room trying to decide if I have been set up for kidnapping or asked out on a date. Of the two I would prefer the former, my sister being a lez was bad enough; I didn't need some random girl hitting on me.

After a nap I picked out something I hoped would work, please don't let this be some hick club, and sat and waited for her to show up. At about a quarter past I was about to decide she had changed her mind when there was a knock at the door. I opened it to find Effy dressed for a night out. The long sleeve white button down blouse had been replaced by a very trendy BLJ with black leggings and some 'oh I want those' heals. This was already looking better than the pub in Manchester.

Effy didn't say much on the way to the club, which means she didn't interrupt while I described home. As we approached the door to the club I could see a very large intimidating man at the door way, standing next to a sign that read "Must be 19 to Enter". I put my hand on her arm and turned my head so the bouncer could not see what I was saying, "Effy, I don't have an ID that will get me in there."

The corners of her mouth turned up just a little as the smirk grew. "No worries. Come on."

She walked up to the bouncer and flashed him the first true smile I had seen on her face, "Hi Reg."

"Effy." His voice was even larger than he was. "Is your friend old enough?"

Effy continued to stare him in the eyes as she replied "She's with me."

With hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket he looked down on us for a long moment. Then with a big smile he offered each of us a lollipop and ushered us in, "Be safe and have a good time ladies."

Effy just nodded as we walked past him and into the club.

It was loud, dark and full, but the crowd seem to part as Effy lead the way to the bar. She headed straight towards this guy standing next to the bar who seemed to be searching for someone. It quickly be came apparent Effy was who he was searching for. He was a bit taller than us, thin with a dark complexion and a mop of unruly black hair. He followed the local style of denim and flannel but put pulled it of in a trendy way. All he needed was a messenger bag and a skateboard to complete the package. He leaned down to kiss Effy, who offered up a cheek.

As he straightened up he gave me a once over, and then somehow smiled at me and asked Effy at the same time "Who's you friend?"

Effy had already turned to the bar and got the attention of a rather overworked bartender and simply held up two fingers. "A hosteler who wanted to see the local night life. Katie this is Freddie, Freds, Katie." Two glasses were delivered in front of her, She smiled at the bartender and handed one to me. "Sip don't chug." It was delivered as a warning.

I took a sip and found it sweet and smooth, but my stomach let me know there was way more alcohol in this then I thought. "What's in this?" Effy smiled, downed her glass and signaled for another.

"It's Effy's take on rocket fuel, she won't tell anyone what's in it. Joe," Freddie pointed at the bartender, "normally wants a signed release before severing it."

Effy picked up her second drink downed about half of it and said, "Come on!" leading us to the dance floor.

I couldn't decide is Freddie was with Effy or just there with her. He took every offer to dance with the two of us either as a group of three or individually. After three more glasses of rocket fuel Effy decided it was time to send me home. She walked me out to the front of the club and asked Reg to put me in safe cab and passed him cash for my ride home. With a pat on the top of my head and a "Goodnight Katiekins," she disappeared back into the club.

"You going to be all right?"

"I think so, yesterday was very long, jet lag and four glasses of what ever they were serving Effy."

"That would do it."

"What's the deal with Effy?" Obviously I had a bit too much and didn't know when to stop, "Are she and Freddy a couple?"

"A couple? I don't know. Effy is a watcher and Freddy can be a player. Aah, here is you cab. Goodnight Katie."

"Night Reg."

I must have made it back because I woke in my bed still in the dress I had worn to the club. And my head let me know hangovers were much worse than jet lag.

I showered, dressed and went to find food and something to dull the pain in my head. When I returned later in the day Effy was back behind the desk. The smirk on her face was a little larger than normal.

"Katie, you live."

"Hi Effy, I survived. That was fun last night, and thank you for seeing that I got home safe."

"You're welcome. You game for another adventure? "

"Same as last night?"

"We'll start there, but we might go find some live music later. 9 o'clock?"

"I'll be waiting."

I made use of my time eating, hydrating, selecting a stunning outfit. Katie Fitch was not going to be sent home in a cab two nights in a row. Just after 9 there was a knock on the door.

Effy was again dressed for a night on the town, and we ventured off to the same place we had been last night. Reg was at the door and greeted us with a big grin.

"Good evening Effy, Katie."

"Hi Reg," we responded in unison.

"Thank you for looking out for me last night." I added.

"Weren't nothing. Just looking out for my customers. Be safe and have a good time ladies." And he ushered us into the club.

We made our way to the bar and Effy ordered the first round. I was expecting more of her rocket fuel but was handed a pint glass of amber liquid.

"What's this?"

"Western Canada has some very good ciders, and you already proved your self no need to repeat last night."

"What do you mean proved myself?"

"It's a very nasty game she plays," answered Freddie who had appeared behind us, "to see if those she has just met are up to her level of partying. You made it through 5 of those drinks and still walked to the door. Most call it evening at 3."

I looked over at Effy who just smirked back, and turned to Freddie. "I only had 4."

He shook his head no and held up 5 fingers. I looked back at Effy who was sipping her cider and still had that smirk on her face. I considered putting her on the floor right then and there, but held my temper. I turned my glass of cider up and drained it in one pull, then placed the glass upside down on the bar and walked way finding a place as far from Effy as I could.

I could still see them from across the room. She seemed to have not a care in the world and Freddie looked like he was yelling at her. I filled two things away for the future, first it was very good cider and it had been a shame to chug it. Second Effy not only looked like someone who would come up behind you with a rock, she WAS someone who would come up behind you with a rock.

A few minutes later Freddie approached with a peace-offering. He handed me another glass of cider. "Look you had fun last night, right?"

"Yes."

"And no one got hurt, right?"

"I suppose."

"So come on back, no more games."

"Your friend is a little twisted."

"Aren't we all?"

"Keep her in check or I will mop that dance floor with her scrawny little ass!"

Freddie put his hands up in a defensive motion, and then walked me back to the bar.

"Sorry Katie. No harm no foul?"

"Big harm, big foul, but we will leave it for now."

We ended up not going anywhere else. There were a few group dances but most of the time Freddie spent keeping Effy and I apart. At some point I decided I'd had enough said my goodnight and headed out the door. I must have had a scowl on my face as I exited the building.

"Was there a problem in there Katie?"

"What? Oh, no just a little pissed at Effy."

"Oh the drinking game."

"You know about that?"

"I have seen her do it."

"Kinda low isn't it?"

"Yes and no. I have always seen her stop it before someone gets hurt, and she makes sure they get home. So maybe she is doing them a solid. You need this cab?"

"If it's a safe one."

"The only kind I stop."

"Thanks Reg. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Katie."

* * *

**Thanks to all my readers, reviewers and followers. All reviews are welcome please let me know what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A shorter chapter this time. **

**Guest - thank you for the review. To answer your question I welcome comments on the plot, what you liked, what didn't like and even what you think I got wrong. **

**And thank you to all that set favs and follows.**

**Skins may not be mine, but the grammatical and spelling errors are.**

* * *

Katie

I had spent the morning shopping. That is not as much fun as it sounds. Shopping is a great thing, but trying to do it while traveling is a form of torture that some human rights group should look into and move to prevent from happening. Think about it, you find great things, you buy great things but you have no way to take great things with you unless you get rid of your other stuff. Life can be so unfair.

I went back and hung around my room until I thought Effy would be at the front desk. I know passive aggressive but I wanted her to see me leave to do stuff on my own. I walked through the lobby and saw she was behind the desk. I held my head up and walked past towards the door.

"Hi Katie."

"Effy."

"Headed out?"

Duh, "Yeah, later."

I made it out to the street and leaned back against the building not sure what to do now. _Great plan Fitch, you really thought this through. _I glanced down the street considering my options when I spotted Freddie about a half a block away watching me. Not having a better plan at the moment I walked on down the street towards him.

"Hi Katie."

"Hello Freddie. On your way to see Effy?"

"No, just going to the market. Nothing at home for dinner."

"You live near here?"

"Yeah, a few blocks over."

The conversation staled. I thought back to what Reg had said and didn't expect a straight answer, but I asked anyway. "Freds, are you and Effy an item?"

"No, just friends."

"You two hang pretty close at the club."

"Effy's choice, keeps guys from hitting on her."

I decided _why not, he was fit enough and claimed not to be attached to Effy. _Turning the charm up to 11, "I'm hungry too, take me to dinner?"

"Ah, sure. What would you like?"

All most too easy. "You choose," and we were off.

Dinner was at a small local place. The food was good and while he didn't talk much, he did listen. We went dancing at a different club, and ended the night at his place which relieved some of my Effy fears. No girlfriend signs.

* * *

Naomi

Waking up next to someone is so different from being alone. You spend the first few moments trying to decide if they are awake or asleep and then trying to plan out your next action. Do you try and get out of bed without waking them, do you pretend to be asleep until they move first, or do you snuggle in closer. I stared at the back of Emily's head and tried to choose between those three options.

Did I really want to be with a girl? When I hugged Cook or mom it was a feeling of safety, but with her it felt like I was giving a part of myself away. And that kiss. I'm not as prudish as you might think; I had kissed a few guys. But none had ever stopped my mind from racing or given me butterflies like she had. So was it any girl or this girl.

I had never thought of myself as gay or straight, I was just me. There had been a few guys I was interested in, but if I was honest, there was no physical attraction. They had each possessed some intellectual or emotional spark that excited me. But getting naked with them? No thanks.

I had never really looked at girls that way either. I have had a few friends, but they would seem to take on new interests and drift away, not that I had wanted to or even thought about kissing them.

So why did her eyes make my pulse race? Why was having her attention focused on me so important, and why did I feel cheated when it was focused elsewhere?

As I looked at her sleeping there I just wanted to roll her over and wake her with a kiss and let my hands explore her body. And as I willed myself to do just that somehow it felt... wrong. But I couldn't think of one person who thought it was wrong. My mum had made it very clear on several occasions that all she wanted and hoped for was that I would find someone that would allow me to be happy with myself and them. And who that was would carry no judgment. When the subject of finding that someone would come up, my best friend would tell me to "just find a fit bird and kiss her." His words not mine. He might say he wanted to watch or be asked to join in, but he just wanted me to be happy, I could tell. And Emily, she had made her interest clear, and still not pushed. I had been the one to give hugs, I had been the one to kiss her, and I had been the one to hold her as we slept. I tried to reach over and touch that impossibly red hair, but I couldn't. Instead of snuggling closer I crawled out of the bed, and ended up waking Emily in the process.

I knew the answer before she even asked the question.

"Naomi, what's wrong?"

Twat that I am I answered just before I closed the door on my way out of the room, "Me."

* * *

Emily

I was afraid she wouldn't come back, and I was afraid of what she might say if she did. I didn't sense anger from her one word or the way the door closed. It was fear or disappointment. I sat in the bed and watched the door. After about 10 minutes I was mad. I was mad at her for running away; I was mad at myself. I wanted to hold her so much I let things move to fast. And now I didn't have a lover, a friend or my sister. Alone and away from home. "Thanks Katie, this holiday is turning to shit."

After sitting there and feeling sorry for myself for about a half hour, I stood up, wiped the tears from my face, dressed and packed my stuff. I left a note on the table for Naomi and exited the room, our room.

* * *

Naomi

I must have hid in the loo for almost an hour trying to gather the courage to face her. When I finally ventured back down the hall our door was locked, and Emily would not answer my knocking or pleading. I gave up and went down to the desk to get a spare key.

The girl at the desk didn't even bat an eye at my bare feet, I was just glad I had sweat pants and a t-shirt on. "I seem to have locked myself out, and my friend is not answering the door. She must have stepped out for moment. Could I get a spare key?"

"The redhead? She looked like she was leaving, and said you might be in the room a little longer."

My world stopped. Leaving? She asked a few questions to prove I was trying to get into the proper room. Once I had the key I ran back to the room and found it was true, Emily and all her stuff were gone.

I looked down at the bed where I had last seen her, wishing it was all a misunderstanding and she would still be there waiting for me. She wasn't. And as if to punctuate that fact her pillow had been moved back to the top bunk. I pulled the pillow down and held it tight; it still smelled of her shampoo. Sitting on the edge of the bed I had no idea what to do now. I couldn't think or plan, only sit and blame myself for letting her down. Through the tears I saw a note that had been left on the table. Picking it up I retreated back to the bed still clutching the pillow.

_Naomi,_

_I am sorry I pushed. Your friendship meant more to me than getting you in bed, yet I let you rush forward. I hope someday you can forgive me, and be my friend again._

_Safe travels_

_Em_

I must have reread the note a dozen times. _Ok Naomi do something. Cook would kick your ass for moping like this, as soon as he quit making fun of you. Go find her!_ I went looking for my phone, and dialed Emily's number several times, every time it went straight to voice mail. Giving up on the phone I dressed, packed and got ready to leave. I picked up the note and almost wadded it up to throw away, but stopped and folding it carefully, slipped it into a pocket.

I took a chance that she would stick to the plan we had discussed and would be headed to the San Juan Islands. So my first stop was the bus station. This was not the fastest way there, but it was one of the easiest.

As I entered the station waiting area I spotted the redhead sitting alone on the far side of the room. Her eyes were cast down at her shoes and her body language screamed "don't bother me" and the room seemed to be listening. I was never very good at taking directions so I went over and took the seat next to her.

I had thought of so many things I wanted to say, and practiced how I was going to explain myself, but when the time came and I opened my mouth all that came out was, "Hey."

"Hey," was her reply never looking up from her feet.

I slid into a pose similar to hers, head tilted down eyes on the floor. I let the pause stretch out and then continued on still looking down, "How is your day going?"

"Mostly crap."

"Me too." I paused to take a breath. "I think I screwed things up with my girlfriend."

Her head turned to face me with a look of surprise, but I kept looking down. I didn't want to meet those eyes yet. She turned back towards the floor and continued the exchange. "How so?"

"I was a twit and ran from our bed to think. When I came back she had left. She must have thought it was her fault."

"Was it?"

My head snapped to the side facing her, "No." I regained my composure and turned back to the floor before continuing. "It was all me, trying to come to terms with who I am and what it means to have a girlfriend."

"What did you decide?"

"That I need to explain things to her let her know what was going on in my twisted up head. But first I need to find her. I was hoping you could help with that."

"Me?"

"Yeah, friends do that, help each other out."

"I don't know..." Her head turned towards me. "Friends shouldn't get involved in relationships." I could hear the smile on her face.

I turned to face those eyes, but I couldn't smile through my tears. "But I need you to help me find her. I can't imagine going on without... you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


End file.
